Les gothiques s'emparent de la terre du milieu
by Dark Bloody Rose
Summary: Une fête est organisée en terre du milieu en l'honneur de la fin de la célèbre quête pour détruire l'anneau unique. Cependant, voyez ce qui arrive lorsque le buffet n'est pas mangeable et que le groupe invité est celui du dieu du gothique.
1. Présentations

**Les gothiques s'emparent de la terre du milieu**

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire dont le concept m'est venu alors que ça faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas dormi, je crois que vous avez donc compris que cette fic est pleine de conneries. Cependant, je ne pouvais vous livrer cette fic sans vous faire un préface.

Cette fic parle du groupe Marilyn Manson, je vais les taquiner un peu mais jamais méchamment, promis! Alors pour cette fic j'ai décidé d'utiliser la période où mes membres préférés étaient là et où tout le monde était pétard. Cette période c'est celle de Mechanical Animals qui eut lieu en 1998. Pendant cette période, les gars faisaient beaucoup l'usage de drogues mais pour des buts créatifs. C'est aussi pendant cette période qu'est sorti la fameuse photo où on peut voir Marilyn porter des implants mammaires (très sexy). Cette période était une période de glam rock pendant laquelle les gars portaient beaucoup de vêtements décorés de paillettes (super sexy).  
Laissez-moi vous présenter les gars. Ou si vous êtes fan et que vous les connaissez déjà, passez au chapitre suivant.

Marilyn Manson :Le leader, le chanteur, celui qui écrit les chansons et qui compose parfois la musique. Toujours celui qui a les looks les plus weirds. C'est le plus grand et il a les cheveux noirs et rouges et des yeux rouges (ce sont des lentilles, bien-sûr).

Twiggy Ramirez :Le « bras droit » de Marilyn, bassiste et celui qui compose la musique. Il aime beaucoup porter des robes. Il a de long cheveux noirs et de beaux yeux marrons et il fait beaucoup usage du maquillage.

Ginger Fish :Le batteur mais aussi le plus timide du groupe. Il a de courts cheveux marrons et blonds et de beaux yeux noisettes, il a un look vestimentaire très étudié et porte rarement du maquillage.

Madonna Wayne Gacy ou Pogo :Celui qui joue du clavier et qui souffre d'hyperactivité. Il a un mohawk blond-doré et des yeux noisettes.

John 5 :Le guitariste et aussi le plus sexy, le plus magnifique, le plus torride, le plus…ok vous avez compris, c'est mon favoris . Il a de courts cheveux blonds et des superbes yeux noisettes.

Alors maintenant que vous les connaissez, vous pouvez passer au chapitre suivant.


	2. Une arrivée surprenante

**Les préparatifs et une arrivée surprenante**

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs! Désolée pour le retard avant l'envoi de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu un petit problème de connexion internet…Mes chats ont rongé le cable de mon modem alors bin y'a fallu que j'attende que mon père se décide à appeler pour qu'on le répare…mais bon ça ne vous intéresse pas, lolz!  
Kissvampiric :Eh oui, les gothiques s'emparent de la terre du milieu, moi aussi ça me fait ronronner. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

Arhini fille d'Arathorn :La voilà la suite! Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

Zillah666 :Moi aussi j'espère que tu vas trouver cette histoire intéressante, hey hey. Allez, bonne lecture!

Alors voilà, Aragorn vient d'être couronné roi du Gondor et c'est maintenant l'heure de la réception donné en l'honneur du nouveau roi et de la fin de la quête visant à détruire l'anneau unique.

Legolas :Félicitations Aragorn, je dois avouer que ce diadème va très bien avec ton teint.

Aragorn :Eh bien merci Legolas, ce compliment me va droit au cœur.

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent tendrement en s'échangeant encore quelques vœux de bonheur et quelques caresses au derrière, profitant du fait que cette pétasse d'Arwen avait le dos tourné.

Arwen :Alors Pippin, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander, c'est à propos de ce soir.

Pippin :D'accord, d'accord je ne danserai pas sur les tables.

Arwen :Bien, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te demander mais merci de cette promesse car tu sais, ce n'est pas très hygiénique surtout que tu ne porte pas de chaussures!

À ces mots, le club des adorateurs des hobbits arriva.

Chef du club :Hey la cruche! T'as quelque chose contre les superbes pieds poilus des hobbits?

Arwen en jetant un regard nerveux aux pots de cheez whiz dont étaient armés les membres du club :Non, je n'ai absolument rien contre ça, même que l'autre jour j'assurais à mon papounet, Elrond, que c'était très à la mode de ne pas porter de chaussures afin d'exhiber ses superbes pieds poilus.

Chef du club :Je l'espère bien, sinon, gare à toi!

Les membres du club lancèrent un dernier regard menaçant à la stupide elfe et s'en allèrent prendre des photos en compagnie de Frodon.

Arwen :En fait Pippin, la question que je voulais te poser c'est quel groupe as-tu invité pour jouer ce soir?

Pippin :Bien, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider mais j'ai fini par choisir un groupe qui « déplace de l'air » comme Aragorn m'avait demandé.

Arwen :Ah oui? Et qui est-ce? Les Backstreet Boys?

Elle fit un sourire à Pippin tout en fredonnant « Incomplete ».

Pippin :Beurk non jamais! Tu veux que je me fasse assassiner ou quoi!  
Arwen prit un air déçu, elle qui rêvait tant de rencontrer Nick et de lui faire prendre la place d'Aragorn…

Aragorn :Alors c'est qui ce groupe? Metallica?

Pippin en prenant un air déçu :J'ai bien essayé mais ils demandaient beaucoup trop cher.

Legolas se mit à faire tournoyer sa crinière blonde :Ouais c'est ça! T'as prit les Rolling Stones! I can't get no satisfaction!

Pippin:J'aurais bien voulu mais ils sont déjà couchés à l'heure où ils auraient dût jouer.

Sam en prenant des poses de rappeur :Alors t'as prit G-Unit c'est ça?

Pippin :Non, tsé il faut quand même que les invités restent à la soirée.

Aragorn :Bon Pippin ça suffit tout ce mystère! Qui diable as-tu invité?

Pippin :Bin c'est un groupe très populaire mais aussi très controversé. Ils s'appellent Omega and the Mechanical Animals.

Aragorn:Euh…t'as des photos? Parce que ce nom ne me dit rien.

Pippin :Oui, un poster.

Il sortit de sa poche un poster qu'il déroula devant les yeux curieux des spectateurs. Ils découvrirent alors ce qui semblait être un jeune homme ayant une peau blanche avec des teintes bleues, de courts cheveux noirs et rouges ainsi que d'hypnotisants yeux rouges. Cependant, ce qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer c'est que ce qu'ils considéraient comme un jeune homme portait des implants mammaires…

Aragorn :Non Pippin tu n'as pas invité des extra-terrestres!

Pippin :Bien-sûr que non, c'est un humain et il se nomme Marilyn Manson.

À ces mots, un frisson parcourut la foule.

Aragorn :NON PIPPIN! Tu n'as pas invité cet énergumène!

Pippin :Mais Aragorn, c'est toi qui voulait un groupe qui déplace de l'air!

Aragorn :Oui mais…pas Marilyn Manson!

À ces mots, un immense autobus de tournée fit son entrée en terre du Gondor. Cinq mecs vêtus de costumes aux couleurs flamboyantes et recouverts de paillettes qui luisaient au soleil en sortirent. On aurait dit que chacun tentait de se faire remarquer encore plus que son voisin. Cependant, le plus grand et le plus imposant d'entre eux trébucha contre une pierre et écrasa son joli minoi contre le sol. C'était bien entendu le leader, Marilyn.

Marilyn en se relevant :John c'est de ta faute, j'en suis sûre!

John :Pourquoi!

Marilyn :Parce que t'as vraiment une face de coupable!

John en sortant une guitare des bagages :Et toi t'as une face de trou de (bip)!

Marilyn en sortant un pied de micro de ses bagages :Tu ne payes rien pour attendre sale fils de (bip)!

Et débuta alors une bagarre de guitare et de pied de micro qui s'enchaîna par des coups de pieds et des coups de poings.

Ginger :Arrêtez les gars, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez régler vos problèmes!

Marilyn en lançant son pied de micro dans la tronche de Ginger :Ah tais-toi la sal(bip)!

Ginger en prenant ses baguettes de batterie :Je vais t'arranger le portrait et on verra lequel de nous deux a le plus l'air d'une sal(bip)!

Il se jeta à son tour dans la mêlée.

Twiggy :Euh…on les rejoint ou on les arrête?

Pogo :Je crois qu'il faudrait les séparer pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression devant Peregrin Touque, celui qui nous a engagés.

Twiggy :Tu as entièrement raison.

Pogo :Bon bin euh…essayons de pogner Ginger, c'est le plus pacifique après tout.

Ils se jetèrent tous les deux dans la mêlée et en un instant, Twiggy avait en main Ginger et Marilyn alors que Pogo resserrait son étreinte autour d'un John 5 qui ne semblait pas sur le point de se calmer.

Twiggy :Youpi! J'ai réussi à ne pas abîmer mes bas de nylon!

Marilyn :Twiggy, je t'achèterai autant de paires de bas de nylon que tu veux si tu me laisse aller régler son compte à ce cr(bip) de tabar(bip) de sale guitariste!

Twiggy :Ayayaye, Marilyn tu me prend par les sentiments mais c'est non!

À ces mots, Marilyn reçut Pogo en pleine figure.

John avec un air faussement désolé :Oups…je voulais lui lancer UN pogo et non Pogo.

Twiggy et Ginger furent carrément hypnotisés par le savant jeu de mot de John.

John :Attendez, j'en ai une meilleure :Désolé pour mon retard mais j'étais au Congo entrain de manger des pogos.

Cette fois-ci, toute l'assistance se mit à applaudir devant les jeux de mots extraordinaires de John.

Ginger en tentant de retenir un fou rire :Ou tu étais au Congo entrain de manger Pogo.

Il se mit à rire tel une personne venant d'apprendre qu'elle avait fourré l'impôt. Cependant il fut le seul…

Public :Gnaaaah t'as l'air fou!

Auteur:Hey dites pas ça à mon beau Ginger!

Pippin en allant rejoindre les gars : Bonjour les gars! C'est super, vous êtes en avance.

Marilyn :Ouais on est partis de bonne heure car on était pas sûres du chemin que t'avais donné et aussi bin avant on avait jamais entendu parler de ça la « terre du milieu ».

Twiggy :À vrai dire on pensait surtout que c'était encore une blague stupide de la part de ces foutus catholiques.

Marilyn :Ah ces catholiques, ils me feront toujours rire.

Il se mit à rire tel un sadique venant de crever sa poupée gonflable à coups de ciseaux.

Pippin :Ha ha! Vous êtes un p'tit comique en plus!

Marilyn :Euh si on veut, oui.

Pippin :Ouaaah! Vous êtes mon idole.

Marilyn :Merci p'tit gars avec les pieds poilus.

Twiggy :Ça alors comment on fait pour avoir des pieds aussi poilus?

Pippin :Bin…'faut être un hobbit.

Twiggy :Tsé ça existe l'épilation à la cire, je vais pouvoir te montrer si tu veux.

Pippin :Euh non merci, c'est gentil.

Twiggy :J'vais aussi pouvoir te montrer à enfiler des bas de nylon!

Pippin :Euh non, je vais être correct.

Pogo :Bon ça va faire les niaiseries! Où est-ce qu'on installe notre stock?

Aragorn qui arrive :Euh…stock dans quel sens du mot?

Pogo :Bin des claviers, des guitares, des micros, des batteries, des basses, des machines à fumée, des spotlights, tout pour faire un show de la mort, quoi!

Marilyn :Sans oublier les choristes à moitié nue. Sinon c'est un show plate…un show…plate à mort.

Pippin se mit à nouveau à rire des gags de Marilyn.

Marilyn :Euh calme-toi p'tit gars aux pieds poilus…ce n'était même pas drôle!

Pippin se roula par terre.

Merry :Ah laissez, monsieur Manson, il en a fumé du un peu trop bon.

Marilyn :Cool! Est-ce que je vais pouvoir en avoir moi aussi de ce « un peu trop bon »?

Merry :Bin euh si vous voulez. De toute façon Gandalf va sûrement en distribuer tout à l'heure pendant la réception.

Marilyn :D'enfer! Dis-moi p'tit gars(il se penche pour regarder les pieds des hobbits), est-ce que y'a quelqu'un dans ce trou qui se rase?

Merry :Euh bin y'a Legolas…

Marilyn :Qui?  
Legolas en agitant ses cheveux blonds :C'est moi, Legolas Greenleaf, prince de Mirkwood.

Marilyn en riant comme un dément :Haha, putain John, t'as trouvé ton alter égo!

John :Toi je vais te faire la peau!

Marilyn :Au secours, une blondasse en bas de nylon veut me faire la peau!

Ginger :Oh allez les gars, un peu de self-contrôle. Ou au moins mettez votre rage dans vos instruments ce soir pour faire un show de la mort dont on va se souvenir pendant tout le siècle!

Marilyn:J'imagine que l'poisson a raison.

Ginger en allant pleurer sur l'épaule de John :Il est toujours méchant!

Aragorn :Bon, bien, je vais vous laisser car j'ai certains détails à régler.

Il se rendit dans les cuisines afin de découvrir où on en était avec le buffet.

Aragorn :Euh…où est le cuisinier?  
Eowyn :Bin il trouvait qu'on lui en demandait trop et qu'on ne le payait pas assez alors il est parti.

Aragorn :NON! LE BANQUET EST FINI!

Eowyn :Mais non, je vais m'occuper de la cuisine! Regarde, j'ai déjà fini les petits canapés.

Elle lui tendit un plateau où se trouvait des petits biscuits recouverts d'une substance verte et malodorante qu'Aragorn soupçonnait être radioactive.

Eowyn :Allez, va les distribuer aux invités qui meurent de faim.

Aragorn :Euh oui, bien-sûre.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la cuisine et qu'il se fût assuré qu'Eowyn ne le regardait pas, il jeta le plateau dans la poubelle qui prit aussitôt feu.

Pogo :OUAIS UN FEU DE JOIE!  
Il se mit à faire une danse indienne en tournant autour de la poubelle tout en lançant de la guimauve fondue à tous les invités présents.

Marilyn empoigna Aragorn par le bras et l'emmena se cacher sous une table :Désolé mec, mais j'avais oublié de te dire qu'il ne fallait jamais faire de feu à proximité de Pogo car ça lui donne envie de faire…de faire ça, tu vois.

Lorsqu'il y eut 7 morts et 20 blessés, Pogo comprit qu'il était temps de couper court à son petit numéro.

Aragorn :Aaaah je sens que la soirée va être longue…

Alors c'est tout pour le premier chapitre, si vous voulez la suite le plus tôt possible, envoyez-moi de superbes petites reviews.


	3. Les nouvelles idoles de la TDM

Chapitre 2:Les nouvelles idoles de la terre du milieu

Bonjour chers lecteurs(lectrices), voilà enfin le chapitre 2! Désolée du retard mais j'étais partie en vacances et ensuite je suis tombée malade, eh oui c'est fort mon affaire. Mais au moins, grâce à tous ces inconvénients, j'ai pu réfléchir à la suite de ma fic.

Réponse aux reviews :

Kissvampiric :Eh bien merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu vas autant te marrer avec ce chapitre

Zillah666 :Oui je sais que le véritable nom de Manson c'est Brian Hugh Warner, mais Marilyn Manson n'est pas juste le nom du groupe, c'est aussi le nom d'artiste de Brian Hugh Warner et lui-même préfère se faire appeler Marilyn Manson. Mais bon, j'espère que tu vas aussi apprécier ce chapitre.

Et avant de commencer, je tiens à vous dire les véritables noms des gars.

Marilyn Manson :Brian Hugh Warner

Twiggy Ramirez:Jeordie White

Madonna Wayne Gacy (Pogo):Stephen Gregory Bier (il est chouette son nom, si tu remplace le I par un e, ça fait Beer…ou si tu mets un accent grave sur le e et que t'en rajoute un autre après le r, ça fait bière…en tout cas, très sympa ce nom.)

Ginger Fish :Kenny Wilson

John 5 :John Lowery

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Au fond d'un corridor mal éclairé (parce que la foutue équipe de réparation est partie regarder son stupide match de football) se trouve un hobbit à la courte chevelure frisée qui attend désespérément devant une porte les deux jambes croisées.

Merry :Pippin! J't'en prie, il faut trop que j'y aille.

Pippin :Oui, oui, attends encore un peu.

Merry :Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Ça va faire une heure que t'es là-dedans!

Pippin :Ah ça tu vas bientôt le savoir.

Il ouvrit la porte et Merry faillit échapper…ce qu'il retenait tant sa surprise fut grande. Pippin se tenait à présent perché sur des bottes d'environ 10 cm de haut de couleur or, il portait des bas de nylon noir, un petit short serré assorti à ses bottes ainsi qu'une courte camisole qui découvrait son petit ventre et qui s'agençait avec le reste de son costume. Son visage était aussi à présent couvert de maquillage de couleurs criardes.

Merry :PIPPIN? C'est pas l'Halloween avant longtemps tu sais…

Pippin avec les yeux brillants d'admiration :Merry, j'ai enfin trouvé mes idoles!

Merry :QUOI? Cette bande de…de…d'aliens!

Pippin :HEY! Tu parle des rois du rock!

Merry :Oui mais…Pippin avec ton accoutrement, les gens ne pourront plus nous mélanger et maintenant, comment on va se marrer à changer de place pendant des examens de maths? De français? De la prostate?

Pippin :Aaah Merry, Merry, toute bonne chose a une fin.

Merry :Mais Pippin…

Pippin:Merry, c'est le temps que tu apprenne à te débrouiller, c'est tout.

Pippin s'en alla rejoindre ses nouveaux amis et abandonna Merry entrin de pleurer car à cause de cette déclaration de Pippin, il allait à présent devoir affronter les examens annuels du médecin.

**-**Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de spectacle-

Aragorn :Alors vous êtes prêts, les gars?

Marilyn :Moi oui en tout cas mais pour les autres je ne sais pas. Hey la blondasse, t'as finit de lire le mode d'emploi de ton cerveau? La bande dessinée en fait…

John :Hahaha, comme c'est drôle.

Marilyn :Bin ça dépend pour qui, Twiggy se roule par terre…

Twiggy :Non, c'est pas à cause de tes blagues plates, Marilyn, c'est parce que ma robe est pognée dans l'aspirateur du p'tit joufflu avec les pieds poilus!

Sam :Oh je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu mais laissez-moi vous dire que je les avais vues les vilaines miettes qui recouvraient le sol!

Sam tenta de retirer la robe de Twiggy de son aspirateur, cependant, malgré ses efforts acharnés, toute la robe fut aspirée dans l'aspirateur, révélant une petite paire de boxers en dentelle rose…À cet instant, tout le monde re-salua son déjeuner.

Twiggy :Hey vous êtes méchants! Ils coûtent cher ces boxers…

Manson :Twiggy je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais porter ça!

Twiggy :Mais c'est tellement confortable!

Manson :Va te rhabiller!

Twiggy partit et c'est à ce moment que Gimli fit son entrée. Il sentit son cœur faire Boum Boum et des triples vrilles arrières lorsqu'il vit la plus jolie créature que ses yeux n'avaient auparavant jamais pu observer.

Gimli :Legolas! C'est qui cette bombe aux cheveux noirs et rouges que je n'avais encore jamais vu?  
Legolas vit alors le moment de prendre sa revanche sur le foutu nain qui avait bousillé son sèche cheveu.

Legolas :Oh c'est Marilyn, une cousine éloignée d'Aragorn.

Gimli :Et euh dis-moi est-ce qu'elle est hum tu vois…libre?

Legolas :Oh oui, libre d'être prise par toi, ami nain.

Gimli :YAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Il partit en sautillant afin d'aller se préparer à cueillir la fleur de ses désirs. (ndla :Pauvre Manson…)

Legolas :Mwhahaha, cette fois je la tiens ma revanche et je ne la lâcherai pas.

Eh oui même le plus beau des elfes peut être maléfique.

Marilyn :Hum bon… 'faudrait bientôt commencer les répétitions alors…la blondasse t'es prête?

Legolas :Prête à quoi? Est-ce que sans le savoir j'aurais prévu faire une démonstration d'utilisation des produits L'Oréal Paris?

Marilyn :Lagodasse, je ne te parlais pas.

Legolas :Hey c'est Legolas!

Marilyn:Et alors? En d'autres mots, John, t'es prête?

John :Oui, depuis au moins un siècle.

Il fit un petit solo vite fait pour ajouter du poids à ses arguments. Il dandina légèrement son magnifique popotin de dieu grec tout en agitant sa splendide crinière blonde éclatante et…(l'auteur bave tellement sur son clavier qu'il fait un court circuit, eh merde…)

Marilyn :Oui bon ça suffit. L'poisson est-ce que t'es prêt?

Ginger en fulminant :Put(bip) pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles sans cesse comme ça espèce de sal(bip)!

Marilyn :bin t'as des grands yeux de poissons et l'odeur que tu dégage…

À ces mots, Marilyn se prend une tarte à la crème en pleine tronche lancée par l'auteur en furie.

Ginger :GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! Mais bon, oui, j'suis prêt.

Il fit à son tour un joli petit solo tout en adressant un sourire charmeur au public.

Marilyn :Ok ça suffit. Bon…l'ivrogne t'es prêt?

Pogo se contenta de roter en guise de réponse tout en laissant tomber par terre une bouteille de bière dans un tas d'autres bouteilles.

Marilyn :Pas encore…Mais bon si vous voulez mon avis, son talent réside dans son ivresse. Est-ce que Twiggy est là?

L'on put entendre des bruits de criquets qui furent rompus par le bruit de Pogo s'écrasant par terre.

Marilyn :Oh sal(bip) de m(bip), va encore falloir que j'aille le chercher.

Il sauta d'en bas de la scène et se dirigea d'un pas précipité à travers les corridors mal éclairés (maintenant l'équipe de réparation regarde un match de baseball)puis il aperçut une superbe créature aux longs cheveux noirs qui de loin ressemblaient à son tapis de salle de bain. La créature était vêtue d'une longue robe de soie pourpe…proupe…poupre…mauve qui accentuait à merveille ses délicieuses courbes.

Marilyn se dit tout bas tout en haussant un sourcil…enfin…la peau où il y a habituellement un sourcil :Celle-là, j'me la fais ce soir.

Il s'approcha alors de la divine créature aussi discrètement qu'un éléphant rose dans un champs de fraises et agrippa d'une de ses mains l'une des fesses bien rondes de l'objet de ses désirs :Dis poupée, ça te dirait de baiser ce soir?

La « jolie poupée » se retourna alors pour révéler qu'elle n'était nulle autre que Twiggy.

Twiggy :Oh put(bip) Manson, tu me fais de l'effet comme ça!

Manson :M(bip), Twiggy! Tu veux que j'aie une attaque ou quoi?

Twiggy :Hihi, à ce que je vois, ma nouvelle robe te fait de l'effet.

Il se mit à tournoyer dans le corridor tel une princesse de Walt Disney.

Manson :Twiggy, j'ai déjà assez gerber à cause de tes foutus boxers tantôt, n'en rajoute pas.

Twiggy :Bon d'accord, comme tu veux.

Ils retournèrent sur la scène où Twiggy empoigna sa basse d'une main forte et virile…et voyons qu'a pris l'auteur pour être aussi obsédée? Et les répétitions débutèrent sur l'air de The Dope Show.

The drugs they say make us feel so hollow 

_We love in vain narcissistic and so shallow_

_The cops and queers, to swim you have to swallow_

_Hate today, no love for tommorow  
_

_We're all stars now in the dope show_

_There's lots of pretty, pretty ones  
That wanna get you high_

_But all the pretty, pretty ones_

_Will leave you low and blow your mind_

_We're all stars now in the dope show_

_They love you when you're on all the covers  
When you're not then they love another_

_The drugs they say are made in California  
We love your face, we'd really like to sell you_

_The cops and queers make good-looking models_

_Who will I wake up with tomorrow?_

_(chorus repeat)_

Les gens qui étaient présents se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre devant cette prestation explosive qui donna l'envie irrésistible à Aragorn de démarrer une partie de passe le join. Alors il alluma un joint qu'il passa à Legolas qui le passa à Marilyn qui le passa à Twiggy qui le passa à Pogo qui le passa à John et qui le passe à Ginger et il maaaaaaaaarqueeeeeee! WOUHOUUUU LES CANADIENS S'EN VONT EN FINALES!

Eowyn fit alors son entrée les bras chargés de plateaux garnis de petits canapés qui mériteraient de se faire mettre dans une zone sinistrée. Elle se dirigea vers les gars du groupe en affichant son plus beau sourire :Dites, ça doit vous avoir donné faim de jouer de la musique comme ça.

Aragorn en se dépêchant d'enfiler un costume anti-radiations :Eowyn, c'est pas le moment…

Eowyn :Allons, c'est toujours le moment pour manger.

Elle approcha le plateau de Marilyn qui se brûla les yeux juste à regarder la bouffe.

Marilyn :AAAH MES YEUX! MES PAUVRES YEUX!

Sans effacer son sourire, Eowyn approcha le plateau de Ginger :Allons, je ne vais quand même pas gaspiller toute cette bonne nourriture.

Ginger :Euh bin c'est gentil mais j'ai pas vraiment faim.

Eowyn :Oh allez, je les ai préparés avec tout mon amour.

Ginger :Euh vois-tu, je suis végétarien.

Eowyn :Justement, j'ai fait des canapés spéciaux pour végétariens.

Ginger :Ah c'est sympa…

Parce qu'il a une âme décidément trop grande et trop charitable, Ginger prit l'un des canapés qui lui brûla les doigts et en prit une minuscule bouchée qui le mit K.O.

Pogo :Putain elle a tué Kenny!

John :Espèce d'enfoiré!

Twiggy :Il me semble déjà avoir entendu ça quelque part.

Marilyn : Arrêtez avec vos conneries, j'ai besoin de mon batteur! Alors moi je dis que cette bouffe elle était pas normale…Quelqu'un a déjà pris des cours de premiers soins occultes?

Il y eut des bruits de criquets qui furent rompus par les cris étouffés de Legolas qui s'épilait les sourcils.

Marilyn :Alors y'a juste moi?

Twiggy :Manson, tu m'as jamais dit que t'avais déjà suivi des cours de premiers soins occultes.

Manson :Bin c'est que je me suis trompé en m'inscrivant, je devais m'inscrire à des cours de premiers soins pour INCULTES mais je me suis trompé et j'ai dit premiers soins OCCULTES.

Twiggy :Alalala, t'es stupide toi des fois :p.

Manson :Eh non, j'ai quand même appris à exorciser quelqu'un avec l'aide d'une carotte et d'un trombone!

Twiggy :La vache, va falloir que tu me montre ça.

Manson :Mais bien-sûr!

Ils se mirent à rire façon Louis-José Houde.

John :Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger mais votre petit sketch n'aide pas beaucoup Ginger.

Manson :Ah ouais c'est vrai.

Il prit alors Ginger par la taille et lui frappa la tête contre le sol tout en disant des formules en africain et en poussant des grognement de cochon en rut.

Ginger :Ayeuh put(bip) tu me fais mal!

Manson en laissant Ginger étendu par terre :Eh voilà, y'est correct.

À ces mots, tout le monde se mit à rire façon Louis-José Houde.

Et on laissa le mot de la fin de ce chapitre à Aragorn :Eh bien ce chapitre est à présent terminé, laissez des reviews pour connaître la suite de la soirée. Entre temps, faites bien attention à ne pas vous faire attaquer par un orque affamé ou pd.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alors comme l'a dit notre brave Aragorn, laissez des reviews pour connaître la suite de la soirée.


End file.
